Harry Potter: Secret Weapon
by E.E 101
Summary: Harry stays with Weasleys and talks about his dream about Dumbledore and Voltmore. Suddenly Hermione comes to the Weasley house and confronts to Harry that he has a secret weapon to kill Voltmore.


**Harry Potter: A Secret Weapon **

Running. I've been running since his voice entered my brain. Every move I made, his voice gets louder. His parcel-tongue echoes the forest as I run. I can almost hear him say my name. My heart beats louder the second he uttered my name. Suddenly I see light at the edge of the forest. As I'm running, I see an old man with a long white beard. He was wearing a decorated light blue cloak, and had squinting bagged eyes. I knew it could be no other than Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I sputtered as I took a stop from my running.

"Harry….Come," Dumbledore replied in his low, tired voice as he extended his hand for me to take.

I was shocked at first, but I reached my hand towards Dumbledore's hand. Our hands almost met, but he turned to thin air. I stand there stunned but scared when I felt Voltemore's breath near my neck.

"He's gone Potter…," he whispered, "No one can keep you alive."

I somehow felt a slow smirk sneak its way onto his face and I then felt a sharp pain on my back. I looked down and I noticed blood running down my clothes. I screamed, cried, and fell to the floor. I hear Voltemore's laugh far away and everything turns black.

I woke up in my bed full of sweat and panic. It was all just a dream, but I could've sworn it was real.

"Harry, you okay mate?" I put my glasses on and I see Ron next to my bed (well I'm in the Weasleys's house in Ron's room, small but fitted for both of us). Ron's face was full of shock and concern, waiting for my answer.

"It was just a bad dream Ron, I'm fine," I faked a smile. Ron luckily returned the smile, pleased I was alright.

"Come on lad it's breakfast, don't miss out," Ron patted my back and ran downstairs.

I pushed the covers aside and ran downstairs to the kitchen table. There I met with Fred, George, Jenny, and Ron's dad and mum. I quickly sat down between Ron and Jenny. When I sat down, I saw a slight blush creep upon Jenny's face.

"Good morning Harry," she finally uttered.

"Good morning Jenny," I replied.

She hid her face and smiled, hiding her enormous blush. Fred and George noticed this and smirked at the atmosphere between me and Jenny. Mrs. Weasley finally came in with our breakfast and we all started eating our buttered toast, sausages, and baked beans. It was a good breakfast to start of the morning. Soon awkward silence filled the room as we ate our breakfast.

Ron, looking up and noticing the atmosphere, turned to me and asked, "You had another bad dream mate?" All heads popped up and eyed me with concern and question in their eyes.

"I-It's not very important to tell..," I uttered and immediately continued to eat.

No one would care to put their heads down, still concerned of my dream. I sighed and confessed my dream about Dumbledore and Voltemore. All mixed emotions boiled up in the Weasley family, but each refrained from talking. The awkward silence filled in again.

Suddenly Ron gently patted my back and said, "You know Harry even though Dumbledore was murdered…..we'll never turn our backs on you." Everyone smiled and I slowly smiled back, though a little worried of meeting Voltemore again.

"No worries mate!" Fred said with delight written on his face.

"Yeah! Vol-I mean he-who-should-not-be-named, shouldn't get to your head! Not when we're around!" George turned to Fred and gave him a high five and laughed at each other. We all returned the laughter and continued eating.

At eight in the evening, we were all sitting by the fire talking and muddling around the living room. Mrs. Weasley was knitting gently on the rocking chair while Jenny was clapping and laughing at her brothers. Fred and George were jumping and dancing to the music Mr. Weasley was playing on his instrument. Ron was laughing on the floor at his brothers' foolishness while I laughed with him. No one could hold their selves as we fooled around in the excitement.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The room came to complete silence as Mr. Weasley stopped playing his instrument. The knock came and again and everyone stood up. Mr. Weasley slowly went to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, but there was no answer.

He took a quick glance at us and opened the door. We were all sighed in relief as we saw Hermione standing outside.

"For goodness sakes Hermione, you could've said who you were!" Mr. Weasley spat with a smile.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley but this is urgent!" Hermione assured and pushed everyone aside towards me. "Harry I have important news to tell you!"

"What is it Hermione?" I asked in a quiet worried tone.

Hermione first looked around, down, and to me with tears, "D-Dumbledore is alive." Everyone quickly crowded around Hermione and me.

"H-He tried to find you, but found me. He told me…that you have a secret weapon that could kill Voltemore"

I was shocked. A secret weapon that I have never heard I had?! I need to know! This could be a way to kill Voltemore! "Well, what's the weapon Hermione?!" I asked in impatience.

"T-The weapon is something that you lost-but now it's here. Something, or should I say, someone you lost. A long long time ago."

"You don't mean….my parents?"

Hermione looked down and answered, "Your parents are alive too, Harry. Together, you and your parents can defeat Voltemore."

"But how?" I replied with tears in my eyes, "How?!"

"I think I may have the answer," I glanced behind Hermione and I see Dumbledore. Dumbledore is alive! I couldn't believe this is all happening right here in this moment. This was certainly not a dream, but it was merely impossible.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked with astonishment.

"Harry….Come. I'll explain later." Dumbledore extended his hand for me to take. I walked up to him, not blinking one bit. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I'm not disappearing this time Harry."


End file.
